


Coming home

by Hilly_Nguyen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilly_Nguyen/pseuds/Hilly_Nguyen
Summary: Một bữa tiệc bất ngờ mà cả đại gia đình X men dành tặng cho Erik
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 2





	Coming home

Erik cau mày nhìn chiếc thiệp mời màu hồng được đặt ngay ngắn trên bàn. Anh đã kiểm tra kĩ đến mức tách từng phân tử ra để xem có gì có thể tổn hại đến cho anh hay không và dĩ nhiên đó chỉ là một tờ giấy mới một dòng chữ ngay ngắn, hoặc cũng có thể nói là tử tế

"Anh sẽ đến dự bữa tiệc sinh nhật của chính mình tại nhà tôi chứ?  
xxx C"

C? Charles Xavier, chúa cứu rỗi đời anh. Bọn họ đã tuyên chiến với nhau cả thế kỉ rồi mà giờ cậu ta lại mời anh ta đến dự bữa tiệc CỦA ANH? Thật... nực cười. Erik cứ đứng đọc đi đọc lại dòng chữ một hồi lâu, nhìn như muốn xuyên thủng tờ giấy vì nét chữ thân quen ấy nhưng có gì đó trong anh vẫn hoài nghi 

"Emma" anh gọi với ra, một lúc sau một cô nàng lấp lánh lả lướt đi vào. Cô hết nhìn anh rồi đến cái thứ màu hồng hồng trên tay anh mà cau mày

"Không phải anh lại định gửi thư tình cho cái tên lùn tịt đó chứ?"

Erik cảm giác má mình nóng lên nhưng lờ đi cái nhếch môi của cô, anh hắng giọng

"Cô có thể thăm dò xem bọn họ đang làm gì được chứ?"

"Có thể" Emma buông lời giễu cợt và Erik đã kìm cái ham muốn muốn bẻ gãy vài ngón tay kim cương của cô ta lại. Nói gì đi nữa thì cô ấy cũng biết khá nhiều (và đôi lúc Erik còn nghĩ 2 người họ còn tâm sự với nhau nữa chứ, chết tiệt). "nhưng anh phải đưa tôi và Raven đi cùng"

"Hả?" mặt anh thuỗn ra như cái bánh đúc

"Bọn họ đang tổ chức một bữa tiệc gì đó và cái tên anh to tổ bố được treo trong sảnh chính" Cô nhún vai "trên một cái ruy băng vĩ đại, và dĩ nhiên cũng là màu hường, nếu anh muốn biết"

Từ ấy trong anh bừng nắng hạ, Erik có thể cảm thấy (tất cả) một vài thứ mang kim loại đang bay lùm xum quanh phòng và nó chỉ ngừng lại khi Emma đã cúp thẳng ra khỏi phòng chỉ vì cái cờ lê làm rạn một vùng trên tay cô

***********************************************************

Anh vẫn không bỏ mũ, dĩ nhiên rồi.  
Tuy là một lời mời thân thiện, nhưng không có nghĩa là anh không nên đề phòng.

"Tụi này phải chờ cái cảnh anh xúc động quay về chốn cũ đến bao giờ hửm? Raven ở đây từ nhỏ cũng không lề mề được như anh nữa" Emma kéo dài giọng bỡn cợt và lúc đó anh mới nhớ ra bọn họ đã ngắm ngôi nhà được 30 phút rồi

"Anh định xông thẳng vào hay gõ cửa đây?" Raven chuyển thành Charles và nhìn anh với đôi mắt chớp chớp

"Đủ rồi đấy" Erik gắt, cố không để lộ gương mặt nóng lên sau lớp mũ kim loại và rồi anh rảo bước về phía đang rộn rã tiếng cười nói

*************************************************************

"Storm, cô giúp tôi quản lũ trẻ với, David không được trêu bạn như thế. Không! Angel! Không! Hank! giúp tôi mang đứa trẻ xuống. Và không được, Scott, cậu chưa đủ tuổi để uống rượu..." Charles vừa đi vừa quản cái mớ lộn xộn trong sảnh chính, cậu rất ít khi để cái đống hình hài đủ các thể loại lứa tuổi này nổi loạn và khi đã lỡ rồi thì cậu thực sự muốn sa mạc lời với đám quỷ này rồi. 

Và rồi cánh cửa bật mở, mang theo luồng hơi lạnh từ bên ngoài vào khiến cả sảnh im bặt. Nơi đó ba dáng người đang đứng và cậu nhận ra ngay một trong số họ.

"Magento" ai đó thốt lên và nối tiếp đó là những tiếng thì thào "hắn ta làm gì ở đây? Ai cho phép hắn? Chúng ta sẽ chết chứ....". Emma tỏ vẻ chẳng quan tâm mấy mà ngó nghiêng xung quanh, Raven khẽ mỉm cười với Hank rồi nhìn anh trai mình dù thừa biết đôi mắt xanh kia đang nhìn ai.

Erik nhìn xung quanh, cảnh vật chẳng mấy thay đổi, có chút lộn xộn hơn, nhưng cảm giác thân thuộc vẫn đang dần bọc lấy anh. Điều làm Erik xúc động nhất vẫn à dải ruy băng có tên anh, một dòng chữ to bành chướng khắp sảnh "Mừng anh về nhà, Erik"

"Các em" Charles hắng giọng kiến lũ trẻ ngưng bặt "Đây... Chính là Erik"

Tiếng thốt lên đầy ngạc nhiên vang khắp 4 bức tường từ lũ nhóc không biết chuyện còn những ai hiểu chuyện nhìn nhau cười cùng những nụ cười bí hiểm được giấu kín. Bánh xe lăn gõ nhịp đều đều trên sàn cho đến khi cậu dừng lại trước mặt anh, khẽ mỉm cười

"Anh khỏe chứ?"

"Khá tốt, còn... em thế nào rồi?" anh khẽ đáp rồi cúi xuống như muốn quỳ trước mặt cậu

"Em ổn" Charles vẫn giữ nụ cười ôn hòa, xòe bàn tay trước anh "Em cùng mọi người chờ anh mãi, cứ sợ rằng anh sẽ lờ đi... Thật tốt khi anh đã đến đây, Erik..."

"Và thật tốt khi anh đã không thế" Anh chặn họng Charles khi nắm lấy tay cậu và đôi tay mềm mại ấy siết chặt ấy anh, gương mặt ôn hòa dần dần chuyển sang khả ố và chất giọng Anh của cậu vẫn đều đều khiến anh bắt đầu toát mồ hôi hột

"Đúng thế, đúng thế" Charles cười gằn 

"Vì nếu như anh không đến..." 

Emma và Raven phía sau đóng sầm cánh cửa gỗ lại 

"Thì tụi này..."

Thấp thoáng đằng sau Erik thấy Storm đang lùa lũ trẻ về phòng và Alex với Hank bẻ cục tay, đâu đó có tiếng khóa cửa và tiếng nhạc bắt đầu nổi lên

"Biết tặng món quà này cho ai?" 

"Ch - Charles... em yêu??"

"500 ANH EM ĐÂU? XÔNG LÊNNNNN !!!" Charles gào lên khi nhào lên người anh và nhóm Xmen lao tới cái con người đang nửa ngồi nửa quỳ trước cái xe lăn trong khi Emma và Raven (thú thực thì câu hỏi này đã kẹt trong đầu anh bao lâu nay rồi) lôi ra hai chiếc camera ghi lại khoảnh khắc giá ngàn vàng ấy.

"Em nghĩ ta sẽ có khối trò vui nếu như ta đặt nó làm video chính của phe mình" Raven gào lên át tiếng nhạc, tiếng đổ vỡ và một đống câu từ không được hay ho cho lắm đang đổ dồn lên đầu Erik

"Đó cũng là lý do ta mang theo camera mà, không phải sao?" Emma đáp, tiện tay nhón luôn chiếc mũ chóp nhọn và đội lên đầu Raven cũng như lấy một chiếc cỡ bự cho mình, cả 2 thản nhiên vừa ghi hình vừa nhấp nháp một chút sâm panh trên bàn

*******************************************************

Một chút ngoại chuyện:

Logan thở dài, anh khẽ dừng chiếc xe cũ kĩ của mình lại trước khuôn viên trường học và đột nhiên khựng lại, lắng tai nghe...

Tiếng nhạc ầm ĩ át đi cái tĩnh mịch thường ngày, kèm theo đó là tiếng của một vụ ẩu đả. 

Anh quan sát kĩ hơn và nhận thấy mọi cánh cửa đều được khép kín. Lo có chuyện chẳng lành, anh vội vã phi tới cửa chính, móng vuốt trên tay anh đã sẵn sàng. 

Logan đạp cửa và mọi thứ trước mắt làm anh đóng băng lại

Magento đang ở giữa trận ẩu đả và bị cả đám nhồi hành trong khi hai đồng minh của hắn ta đang nhún nhảy theo điệu nhạc cùng với chiếc camera trên tay. Không những thế, giáo sư hiền dịu bao lâu nay trong lòng anh đang lồng lộn giữa mớ lộn xộn và hoàn toàn mất kiểm soát như một cơn bão cấp 10.

Anh đứng như phỗng một lúc, lát sau khẽ lùi lại và chậm rãi khép cánh cửa lại phía sau

"Có lẽ mình vào nhầm nhà..."

_End_


End file.
